Stronger
by juuhachigou loves krillin
Summary: 18 has a really bad dream about not being able to save her family so she feels that there needs to be a change. This is my first story so i hope i made yall proud!lol


Chapter one (Nightmare)

BOOM!!!!

"What in the world was that," Eighteen screamed.

"Sounded like an explosion," Krillin said with fear.

"But In our house," Eighteen said with a worried tone.

"I am going to go check it out," said Krillin, "just in case take Marron to Bluma's house."

"But what about you," Eighteen yelled.

"I'll be fine," Krillin said, "I have Master Roshi here to help me."

Eighteen kissed her husband and did as she was told.

"Marron baby you need to wake up were going to visit Bluma okay," Eighteen said trying to keep her cool.

"Okay mommy," Marron yawned.

"Bluma please answer the door," Eighteen screamed.

"I am coming I am coming hold your horses better not be a dam bill collector," Bluma said in a annoyed voice, "What do you…Eighteen what are you doing here."

"Bluma please watch Marron I have to go save Krillin someone is trying to kill us," Eighteen said with fear.

"Do you need Vegeta to come and help you?" Bluma asked.

"Sure yes anything to save krillin please hurry," Eighteen said franticly.

"What does this tin can want," Vegeta asked in a rude manner.

"This is no time to be a jerk they were attacked and they need your help," Bluma said with fury.

"Why I don't care if these weaklings are killed," Vegeta smirked.

"I knew you wouldn't have help us I should kill you for wasting my time you make my skin crawl I am sorry Bluma but you husband a barbarian" eighteen said with rage.

"Vegeta you're going to help them or else," Bluma protested.

"Or else what," he laughed.

Bluma whispered in his ear.

"Blasted woman I'll do it but were going to do it right when I get back," Vegeta said with a dry tone.

"Sure why not," Bluma said in a lustful way," oh were wasting time hurry and save Krillin."

Mean while back at Roshi's house the battle between the intruder and krillin got bad.

The intruder dashed up to krillin and gave him a swift kick in the side.

"What a loser," he laughs.

"Krillin, get away from my husband," Eighteen scream and give the intruder a couple of good swift kicks to his sides.

"Are you okay?" she ran to his side.

"Yeah but he killed Roshi," Krillin cried out.

"No," Eighteen said, even though she didn't really like the man she still felt bad it was another friend of Krillin who has been killed, " well make him pay I promise just lie here for a minute and regain your strength."

"I can take care of him easy," Vegeta said with arrogance.

"No," Krillin and Eighteen screamed

Vegeta tired to land a punch but it was caught and he was hurled in the side of Roshi's house, Vegeta stood back up and charged him, so blinded with rage he didn't figure out it was an afterimage and the guy sneak up behind him and blasted him into the water. Krillin tried to go after Vegeta's life less corpse but the guy teleported in front of him and sent him krillin flying through the air.

"Krillin," Eighteen yelled with rage, "I am going to make you pay."

She ran toward the intruder and landed a kick in his stomach. He knelt over and said, "That's your best shot pitiful now here is mine," he teleport behind her and hit her in the back of the head sending her sliding across the beaches sand.

"I though you would have been a better match then those other Neanderthals," he laughed.

"I am not done yet," she said with an annoyed voice.

She stood up and charged at him. He teleported and she wasn't going to fall for the something again so she used here barrier.

"You didn't expect me to fall for the same thing twice did you," she laughed.

She shot him with a blast but it was only a copy of him the real one was standing right behind her.

"No," she whispered.

"Good bye".

"NO," she screamed, and then all of a sudden she woke up.

"Oh no krillin please let it have been a dream," she cried and looked to the side where her husband was supposed to lay and there he lied as alive as alive gets.

"Oh thank heaven it was all a dream, but what if this happened to use in really life we need to be ready we can't let that happen we have a daughter and we cant let anything happen to her", she said.

"But one probably how do I ask him," she said with confusion.


End file.
